


(+18) lesson for a slut [baekho]

by juntheworld



Series: baekhoe smuts [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Gangbang, Lots of Cum, M/M, Office Sex, Rape, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juntheworld/pseuds/juntheworld
Summary: Baekho pretends to be sick so he can skip work after a long, drunk night. Little does he know that he isn't fooling anyone.





	(+18) lesson for a slut [baekho]

"Ugh." He grunt with his head on his hands.

Last night was the first time he had ever drunk alcohol and his body wasn't having it. It's 6:00 a.m. and he should be going to work but he can't  
even get up from his bed, maybe he could make an excuse.

Baekho was deeply thinking about it, it's something he has never done before so he has no experience with it, he stills feels a little drunk in his  
head: dizzy and sleepy. Maybe it's because he's waking up early, but he does this everyday and never feels this way.

Whatever. He takes his phone, his hand trembling and he looks for his contacts:

"Boss"

There it is, that devil. Baekho hated him with his entire heart, he is a the meaning of a dick.

He swallows saliva and takes the phone up to his ear, looking at the ceiling trying to keep calm.

"It's all going to be fine, it's all going to be fine..." he thinks to himself. After a couple of seconds his boss picks up. "Uh, hi." Baekho starts,  
trying to sound as sick and tired as possible. He really was but if he wanted to convince him he had to exaggerate it up a bit.

"Hey, are you coming?" His boss responds, just hearing his voice haunts him. "I-I don't think so." He says fake coughing, struggling to talk because  
of his boss' intimidating tone.

"Why?" He can hear the doubt in his voice, and it makes him even more nervous. "I'm sick, like, really sick. I have a cold- I mean I have an infection  
on my leg.

"Oh... really? Are you being serious right now, Mr. Kang?" On the other side of the phone boss is looking through prints of pictures from last night.  
Baekho hoeing out on everyone is something he thought he would have never seen.

"Yeah... I can't go." He fake coughs once again. "Alright, it's fine Kang." He hangs up, leaving Baekho confused. How did he do that? Is he really convinced?

He just throws his phone to the bed and goes back to sleep.

...

"Welcome back, cunt." He opens his eyes and he's on the office, his waist, legs and arms tied to his office chair and his mouth taped. He moves his  
body trying to get out, trying to shout but failing completely.

"You really thought I was so stupid to believe you? I know everything you did last night." Baekho stops moving and just stares at him, his eyes wide  
open in shock. His boss starts walking around him. "How did it feel drinking for the first time? It felt good at first right, but now it feels bad."  
He talks in a very devious manner, licking his lips and biting as he glares at him, full of lust. "You're so bad for lying to me, a bad boy."

Baekho starts tearing up, he can already imagine everything that's going to happen. He's going to get kicked out of the company, like literally,  
kicked out and will have to end up living in the streets.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson. You go out and get drunk without me, and then you lie to me? You're such a dissapointment Mr. Kang." He loosens up  
the ropes around his body and grabs by the hand, dragging him to the work's cafeteria. Baekho still confused by what is happening and how it is  
happening.

It's completely full of workers, their faces look like they've been suffering in hunger for years and a piece of chicken just walked in. They're all  
up, looking straight into Baekho. Boss throws Baekho into the main table of the cafeteria, in the center of everything. Two workers pin Baekho  
tightly into the table making sure he doesn't escape. Boss stands up in the table as if he's about to give out an importan statement.

"Everyone, you have all seen what Mr. Kang over here did yesterday, didn't you?" Everyone madly starts talking and shouting. "Well, I have decided  
that he must take a punishment, but not any punishment." He smirks at the guys that are pinning Baekho and they get his legs open, his briefs almost  
bursting. "As you can see Mr. Kang has... a lot of sex appeal, especially in that fat, juicy ass. Show them." The two guys slap his huge ass and it  
flails around like jelly. Everyone in the room starts screaming and woo-ing like it is a soccer game and Baekho's screams under the red tape, moving  
furiously trying to escape but failing.

"Now, everyone, wouldn't it be a dissapointment that such a nice pussy would go to waste?" Everyone starts screaming once again, how does boss control  
everyone so easily? "Now, the feast starts." One of the workers rips the tape off his mouth making him scream and everyone runs to him, ripping every  
piece of cloth he's wearing. Boss just leaves, leaving Baekho as a toy for every thirsty worker.

"Hey! Fuck off you faggots! Stop fucking touching me!" He hits and pushes people off him, but they all come back like they're hypnotized zombies, not  
taking any type of damage at all. "Ah! Stop, stop, stop! That's gross! That's fucking gay!" He keeps punching and hitting but it isn't working.  
A worker slyly comes behind him grabbing his arms and using the tape from his mouth and taping his arms behind his head.

"Hehe, give up already and give us that ass boy." One of the workers says, everyone agreeing loudly and going back to him. He feels hands all over his  
body. His face, his hair, his chest, his stomache, his dick and especially on that bubblebutt.

"Please, fuck off--" He starts worrying and begs for everyone to stop but gets cut off by a thick dick that just broke into his mouth, going in and out  
on him. Baekho tries to get off but his head is being tightly held into it. More than two tongues rubbing and going in and out on his asshole,  
mouths going at his dick and balls, dicks rubbing on his tits. There's nowhere he can breathe now. There's nowhere he can escape.

After a while things escalate a little more. He feels not one, two dicks ravaging his tight virgin hole. "Hmmmph!!" Baekho tries to scream but instead just  
chokes on the fat cock, tears running down his cheeks as his throat is fucked dry. His ass meanwhile being expanded by two of those fat cocks.

"Guys, our whore is cumming." One worker pulls out from his dick and alerts everyone. Suddenly everyone goes faster and stronger.

Baekho open his eyes wide as he cums everywhere, and a lot. Landing all across the table. "Oh my god, I'm gonna cum too." One worker that's going at his ass  
exclaims and they both cum filling his ass al the way. Baekho can feel his guts filled with that warm and sticky liquid. They both pull out and the  
next two go in.

Baekho suddenly feels a pressure in his mouth, while his throat is getting ripped, the fat cock completely shoots out his load, making Baekho choke,  
almost vomit since it's something he certainly wasn't told was going to happen. And another cock went in.

And that's how it went whole day, load after load, Baekho was living the real cumdump life, and did he enjoy it? Well who the fuck cares?


End file.
